


Zombified

by RoxyArckwrightNight



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyArckwrightNight/pseuds/RoxyArckwrightNight
Summary: Apocalypse Z for Zombie is declared and all the world is affected even some of your friends Autobots and Decepticons!Fortunately there’s an antidote...You!But will you survive and to found friends?This is what we will see as war, or rather your war to started and it is timed...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is one of my very first fanfiction on this site you can also find it on Quotev !  
> and good reading!

Prologue

 

Or how to conceive, foresee and implement the apocalypse.

New York headquarters of KSI  
Thursday, July 23, 23h05 local time

Williams or Willy as nicknamed his office colleagues was still sticking to his computer, his eyes riveting on his screen analyzing each one giving his fingers strumming at a crazy speed on his keyboard.  
He was only a trainee but already had great ambition.

He was after all also a scientist and tomorrow he would present to Joshua Joyce, his boss the masterpiece of his life.

"Z1MB6"

A formidable virus that once after infecting the subjects expose,  
(Infection that appeared between 10 seconds for the weakest and 12 hours for the most resistant.)  
made them super aggressive and killed by a significant loss of blood.  
But that was not all!  
Once dead the subjects could continue to move by a phaenomen that he could not really explain ...

So you have understood Alexander Williams Straussen of his real name, 34 years old, married and father working on a bacteriological weapon.

But what was a relationship with a company specialize in robotics and armament would you ask me?

The answer was quite simple, the virus was getting out of the transformers.

This simple stem cell of Ebola modify mix with Avian Influenza to the Bucolic Plague as well as a particularly deadly strain of Smallpox all enriched with radiations and gama rays and energy to modify ...  
We gave a weapon of another kind.

One who could kill these titanic machines of space.  
A weapon he proposed to use against the last remaining Decepticons on the run across the world.  
A weapon that would eventually turn against him and the whole world.

Indeed the person who had managed to enter the building yet ultra-secure knew perfectly what she was doing and where she was going.  
His direction?  
The laboratory.

The shadow grabbed with amusement what she had come looking for and emptied the toxic violet fluorescent contents into a syringe and headed silently to the desks.  
One in particular.  
The only light or lights was still on.  
That of Williams.  
Whoever will be known much later under the name of ...  
Patient 0.

The latter did not see anything coming, he only felt a tiny sting on the back of his neck.

10

He first thought of a mosquito after all in this hot season they would proliferate.  
It would be comforting in this idea if ....  
9  
... he had not seen through his computer the syringe on the ground empty of its contents ...

8  
.... then the people fully dressed in black by his side ...

7

He feels then 

the pain, a sneaky and vicious pain, insurmountable, as if all his body was melting ...

6

He wanted to scream but realized with horror that he could not, the shadow had just sliced his vocal cords ...  
How did he know?  
The bloody knives in his hands was a good indication ...  
But a problem remained ...  
He had not felt anything.

5

He began to bleed ...  
4

Again…

3

AGAIN…

2

AND EVEN...

1

His heart stopped, his flaccid body covered in sweat and his screwing distorted by the horror and pain in his office chairs, he was no longer making any noise, he was dead.

Cardiac arrest.

Shadow slammed her tongue with disobedience, did she witness the pitiful death that she had to provoke to witness a banal and boring death by cardiac arrest?

No...  
There must have been more, it was enough to wait ...  
His patience was not disappointed.

0  
At a stroke, as if to strike down Williams, his mouth dripped and his eyes rolled back, blind, staring into space.

The shadow smiled like a child on Christmas day, satisfied with the success of her experience, she disappeared with only the security cameras that had recorded everything, you would be justified in thinking that she had committed a crime. beginner error.

I would answer you no, after all the game would not be funny, not fun or annoying if no one knew what she had done is not it?

The horror could begin.

New York 4 days 7 hours 54 mins and 18 seconds later was completely gone.

It was only the first step of the apocalypse.  
The shadow knew that no remedy existed and that the time to synthesize one would be too late for humans.  
The shadow had foreseen the apocalypse.  
Its goal ?  
The extermination of humans and the complete destruction of the earth.  
The shadow was not human.  
Or maybe she just lost her humanity.  
The second stages of the apocalypse?  
Texas.  
Or rather at Cade Yeager.  
His target?  
Optimus Prime and his autobots.  
The humans Cade and Tessa Yeager as well as a denomination Shane.  
But his primary target was mostly the human (y / n) (f / n).

The rules had been established the game could now begin.


	2. Fuck Normality

Definition of normality:  
Feminine noun :  
State character of which is in accordance with the norm, of what is considered the normal state.

Yes, it is exact, but now, this word did not mean anything, it must be said that when your best friend in this case, mine, the aptly named Tessa Yeager, presents you to these particular friends (she did not never stopped repeating how special they were when sweating).  
You'll never have expected fucking giant (sexy) robot space!  
(wait sexy? not sexy hot yes)

Normality at that time was cracking.

When you became friends and some of them started flirting shamelessly with you and well ... you obviously have the same thing!

Normality, was falling apart!

Hell! Once ! After a while spend with your new friends, as you headed for the house of Tessa, a red European car it was stop before you inviting you to go back.  
Note to yourself, do not follow a stranger with a sexy voice and a beautiful car, they are the worst.  
Only once in the car did you realize that the nice sexy guy with a beautiful voice was actually a Decepticreeps and your kidnapper.  
So I was saying that when you were kidnapped by a red Aston Martin who had called you a doll (but who soon released you soon after he threatened to destroy his paint and face) and who after a bit of The persuasion of your part and the friends of your friends had then joined the Autobots, to the despair of Ratchet.

Where was the normality ask yourself? To fly away, I will answer you.

But this time….,  
he really went beyond everything I had told you before. I will tell you the truth then.  
My truth.

When this virus escaped from "No matter what lab we will never remember the name" had started turning people into a zombie ...

Yes fuck the normality.

Most people, donations Cade, Tessa and Me, had initially thought of a joke or even a very bad joke that quickly turned into a nightmare ...  
Because they found us ...

He touched Hound, the poor guy was doing reconnaissance missions in town and talked about some "bizzare humans" who fell on him all bloody and drooling, the most bizzard told you it was "they" did not stop try to bite him and scratch him ...  
One of them had unfortunately succeeded ...  
Hound being resistant was not transforming right away, but when he does it ...

When he was transformed he tried to exterminate me and Tessa his father and LeprechaunDublin was absent that day somewhere in town at the time of the incident.  
If it were not without the intervention of Optimus, we would be dead or worse ...

Only it was only the beginning after Hound, that we had not even been able to cry, his body having mysteriously disappeared, came the humans, no ... "they" did not have anything any more human ... " they "came so much in mass for us ... we the survivors, the only survivors of the whole area ....

We had no luck, we separated, maybe the last thing to do.  
But with the promise of ending up later, whatever happens, no matter the price!

Tessa and I were with Optimus Prime, leader of Autobots.

So, can you explain to me how I got to be tied almost naked in this stupid lab table stupidity? !!

After black became complete, but not without one last thought, fuck normality ...


	3. En Des Lieux Obscure part 1

Flash Back explaining why I m found almost naked attached to a lab table not clear.

......... I was bitten.

It was after you, Optimus and Tessa stopped in a small town for refueling, it was a bad idea since you were so attacked ...

One of his bastards had taken advantage of the opportunity or you were trying to defend Tessa and you and had managed to bite your arm.

The bastard had almost surprised you.  
Almost, you had seen enough movie and Zombie series to know that it would happen to you at some point.

At first, you did not feel anything (well, unless you had the pain of being bitten to death and losing a lot of blood).  
But a dozen seconds later ...  
Your personal hell is unleashed.  
The pain was such that you could not stop screaming ...

The pain you make want to die here and now ...

Tessa had finally accepted the fact that I was becoming one of the enemies, she was trying to talk to me while mastering those sobs while my body on the ground trembled violently as possessed.

But I did not hear it, too monopolized by the pain that had visibly paralleled each cell of my being ...

And then, using all that remained of strength and pride, I told him to leave.  
To leave far and fast.  
And especially…  
Especially not to look back.

Tessa had listened to me, she was gone, my cries of pain were reduced to pitiful gurgles without meanings.  
Now I was alone.  
Well, not exactly.  
Five minutes before I lost consciousness, men dressed entirely in white with oxygen bottles had come to fetch me, to move me God knows where.

P.O.V Tessa:

\- We must come back (y / n)!  
We must go and get her! ...

In the last days they had organized their survis, she had shown courage and determination, despite the fact that she did not know where her father and boyfriend were and if they were well.

This hair, once clean and shiny, was now greasy and greasy, those eyes were red with too much crying and her cheeks emaciated by the lack of nourishment, her tears fell on her dirty clothes and torn by making small dark spots and wet.

Yes, the possible, and the more than likely death of (y / n) had triggered what appeared to be desperation, Tessa was exhausted.

\- Optimus .... we have to go looking for (y / n) ....  
The bite, she could not help rethinking, but at his removal ...  
she could not help but start crying again ...

Optimus was silent.  
What could he say?  
They had both lost a friend who was dear to them ...

The more he thought about it, the more his spark made him suffer martyrdom ... As for him, he suffered for having failed ...

Indeed, the human ... No (y / n) had succeeded in touching it where no one before it had succeeded.  
But now that he was a Prime, he did not have time to think about his frivolity, that was what he thought before you met.  
How? How could a simple human make him feel "that"?

Then he smiled, he already knew that the answer to his question was that (y / n) was anything but a normal human being.  
What he did not know was how much he had resonated.

"Miss Tessa?" He asked her, she tried to stop crying and listened attentively

\- ....Yes? She sniffed softly.

\- We go back to get Miss (y / n).  
And with that he made a skid 360 ° to rush to where they left you.

We arrive for you (y / n).


	4. En Des Lieux Obscure part 2

P.O.V (y / n)

I emerged from what appeared to be a long, deep coma.  
But unlike the first time I lost consciousness, I was not alone ...

I was surrounded by strangers.  
All dressed in white with surgical masks on their mouths and lunnetes of protections on their eyes.  
They seemed to come from another world ...  
And they were all gathered around my body now naked (I had barely noticed), covered with electrodes and medical equipment, an oxygen mask was placed on my mouth and my left forearm was connected several infusions arranged by my side.

It had to be scientists bizzare told me the little voice in my head it could only be that  
You may be wondering  
"Why scientists? "  
All I know is that I do not know a lot of doctors who could put me naked on an operating table ...  
These vampires to the outsize equals surely considered me as a vulgar subject test, a fucking cobay!

However, one question remained ...  
I had been infected ...  
I probably did not have much time left, and one question remained unresolved ...  
What was my use for them?  
I suppressed a thrill as well as afraid of the cold, the temperature was indeed low and being naked I was cold.

Now that I was agitated, they knew I was awake.  
The scientists looked at me, the one at the head of the group, surely their leader spoke.

\- Now that the infected subject -Z3200H-.N is awake, let's start, injected him the serum the others acquired and executed, one of them grabbed my arm brutally, I tried to squirm trying desperately to attenuate their grip on my arm, my worst guess was true, I was The Cobay ...

But everything was in vain ...

They stung me with a syringe filled with a red glowing liquid, the reaction was immediate: I fainted once, but this time hearing my cries of agony to torture ...

It's panting, unable to form a word and covered with sweat that I woke up for the second time that day?  
I had lost the notion of time.  
How long have I been locked here?

The scientists had disappeared by a pure reflex, I tried to get up ...  
What I managed successfully, I was no longer attached to this horrible operating table, they had detached me before leaving.

I looked where they had planted the needle in my arm.  
To stay paralyzed ...  
What is the….  
I could not form a single words too shocked to move or say anything, on my shoulder to the exact spot where they had stung me was now a strange tattoo.  
Who seemed to be like a circle surrounded by a moon? I did not know what to do except to touch it with my fingertips.

After I was able to get up completely, I noticed a piece of paper with a word that seemed to adage me.  
Here is what was marked.

Dear Unknown At the time when I speak to you you must surely be awake, know that now you are no longer infected, the synthetic treatment that we have injected has worked, you are now the only antidote to this pandemic .. I have to hurry ...  
I am now guilty of high treason for telling you the truth and making sure you escaped, now you are a target whose head will be priced.  
You must understand that your blood is the only antidote.  
By the time you read these words, I would surely be dead ...  
So good bye! and good luck!

It was while finishing this letter that I heard a voice mapped, not any voice, that of Tessa.

\- (y / n) !!  
My head turned to the source of the cries.

-Tessa? I murmured as much as my dry throat and my chapped lips due to lack of water allowed me.

\- (y / n) !!! I arrive!! hold on!!

Did they come to get me?

Tessa was there, she ran to me before giving me a hug worthy of a mother bear.  
Cuddle that I gave him gently.  
I felt so weak ...

-... Thanks ... whispered I slowly.

Thanks, why? She was now amazed and surprised  
At first, I did not know what to answer, but I quickly found the answer that was nonetheless very obvious.  
Thank you for coming to pick me up here ...

 

Tessa did not answer me.  
She just wrapped me in her denim jacket before supporting me so we could get out of there.

She made no comment, asked no questions about how and why, why I had not turned into one of those monsters, why I was still normal.  
Myself, I thought it internally, so I thanked him.  
I thanked him for his silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this first chapter  
> I also took you to excuse me for my writing I am French and I wash I do not master very well English


End file.
